1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to a backlight brightness control method used by a display device such as a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
Backlight brightness provided by a backlight module of a liquid crystal display (LCD) is often uniform, and does not vary when the scene, displayed by the LCD, changes. In other words, whether the LCD displays a bright or dark scene, the backlight module provides uniform backlight brightness. As such, luminous flux perceived by the human eye is large when a bright scene is displayed, and is low when a dark scene is displayed. Therefore, if the LCD cuts quickly between a bright scene and a dark scene, it could cause eyestrain.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.